The present invention generally relates to the storage and transportation of propellers for watercraft. In particular, embodiments of an apparatus are disclosed which facilitate the transportation of propellers, protect the propeller from damage, and prevent injury to the person transporting the propeller.
It is common for boating and jet ski enthusiasts to have at least one spare propeller for their craft. A propeller may be damaged, in which case the spare may be required. In addition, because the pitch of the propeller affects the engine RPM, a boat owner may have different propellers for different operating conditions, such as for high altitude service. However, carrying and/or storing propellers can be problematic. Powerboat propellers come in common sizes with a range of 14.5 inches through 20 inches, making a universally-sized carrying apparatus problematic. Specially designed propellers for racing craft can be very expensive—a single propeller can cost tens of thousands of dollars. Propellers are typically heavy and have sharp edges. If the spare propeller is allowed to simply sit in a storage compartment of the boat, the edges may be damaged by shifting equipment, or the bare edges may injure someone. Carrying propellers can be difficult as well because of the heaviness and lack of convenient handholds. Dropping a propeller can result in damage to the propeller and harm to the person carrying it, or persons in the vicinity.